narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuchi
is an Iwagakure shinobi. A war-experienced point-of-pride for Iwagakure, Akatsuchi's unwavering loyalty to the Third Tsuchikage earned him the title as his "shield". Background In the anime, Akatsuchi was present during a council meeting to discuss an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join an impromptu Chūnin Exams they would be hosting together. As Ōnoki arrogantly believed this was an attempt by the two villages to better gauge Iwagakure's strength for an upcoming fight, Akatsuchi simply suggested they just turn down the offer, to which Ōnoki firmly agreed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Personality Akatsuchi is a very jovial individual who always seems to have a cheerful disposition. He is also somewhat childish and laid-back, witnessed through his excitement at the prospect of flying once again, even though there was the possibility that they were going off into a battle.Naruto chapter 513, page 1 He was even excited when he thought Deidara survived the battle against Sasuke Uchiha, despite Deidara being a criminal and their enemy. During battles, however, he is level-headed and efficient as the Tsuchikage's bodyguard. He is also fiercely loyal to the Tsuchikage, and refused to leave his side when he heard of Sasuke's fight, just in case Ōnoki's hip went out. Deidara also attested to the fact that Akatsuchi rarely ever leaves Ōnoki's side when he fought the two.Naruto chapter 514, page 3 Appearance Akatsuchi is a large and imposing man, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled forehead protector. He also has large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket, and accentuates it with a yellow scarf which he wraps around his neck. In later years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi grows a beard and seemingly discards his forehead protector and retains his yellow scarf. He also ties his hair in a ponytail and he has apparently trimmed down somewhat as his cheeks became less plump. He wears a brown kimono and pants.Naruto chapter 700, page 20 Abilities As a jōnin, he is likely a formidable shinobi. With his credibility, he was chosen to guard not only the Third Tsuchikage, but the Fourth Tsuchikage as well, during their respective meetings at the Kage Summit. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Akatsuchi is able to use the Earth Release nature transformation. With it, he displayed the ability to mould and expel a large rock golem from his mouth, capable of tearing through a White Zetsu clone's head. The golem can also be used to shield himself and allies from an opponent's attack. He can also condense the earth near him around a target's feet to immobilise and trap them.Boruto episode 82 Physical Prowess Akatsuchi has been noted to possess unrivalled physical strength in his village. As such, he was capable of effortlessly carrying the Tsuchikage and both of each other's luggage for an extended period of time.Naruto chapter 454, page 4 Despite what his size entails, he is quite fast, as seen when he rushed to the Tsuchikage's side after reacting to the Fourth Raikage's aggressive action.Naruto chapter 458, page 4-5 He also shows noticeable stealth skills, tailing multiple genin for hours without them noticing while still gathering intel on them. Part II Five Kage Summit He was setting off with Kurotsuchi to escort the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting, called for by the Fourth Raikage. When Ōnoki hurt his hips when trying to carry his bag by himself, Akatsuchi carried him along the way. When the Raikage destroyed his table during the meeting, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi moved to protect the Tsuchikage after the Raikage's physical outburst, but was soon dismissed by Ōnoki. When White Zetsu appears during the summit, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi guard the Tsuchikage. Later, when Sasuke Uchiha infiltrates the meeting room, Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage decided not to engage him, moving out of the way to let the Fifth Mizukage, deal with him. Later, he is ensnared in Zetsu's Spore Technique. Seeing Sasuke escape Mei, Ōnoki suggests to two of them join the fight. Akatsuchi agrees, and uses the Earth Release: Golem Technique, creating a large, earthen golem which proceeds to bite and rip the Zetsu clone from Akatsuchi's body. After Tobi told the story of the Ten-Tails and the Sage of the Six Paths, then declared the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi returned to Iwagakure with the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi, where they were informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He later assumes that the daimyō made a quick decision due to being informed of Madara and the loss of Tailed Beasts. When Ōnoki states that the war will result in a failure due to the ignorance of the youth, Akatsuchi recounts the strong words Gaara had directed towards him. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were sent by the Tsuchikage in a diplomatic mission to improve Kirigakure's relationship with Iwagakure, along with Chōjūrō, who was also sent by the Fifth Mizukage on the same mission to stop Ganryū in the process. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown When news got to headquarters that Kisame Hoshigaki had managed to divulge the location where Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B were hiding, Ōnoki took Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi with him to improve the defences. Once they reached the sea, Ōnoki noted that they would have to fly the rest of the way which pleased Akatsuchi greatly. On their way, they encountered Kabuto Yakushi and the reincarnated Deidara. Akatsuchi as well as Kurotsuchi expressed joy thinking that he had in fact survived his fight against Sasuke before being reminded by the Tsuchikage that the Deidara in front of them was no more than a reincarnation.Naruto chapter 513, page 9 As the battle got under way and the Tsuchikage attempted to use a Dust Release technique, Akatsuchi stopped him, in fear for the Island Turtle's safety which the Tsuchikage had mistaken for part of the landscape. Using this opportunity Deidara sends an explosive bird flying their way and detonates it. Akatsuchi however uses his golem to defend against the attack — saving them. As Ōnoki and Deidara took the battle higher in the sky, they flew so fast that Akatsuchi had trouble keeping up. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation While the rest of the Alliances' forces moved out, Akatsuchi remains behind by the Tsuchikage's side. After Ōnoki's departure to meet Gaara on the battlefield, Akatsuchi joined the Alliance on the battlefield where he fought alongside his comrades. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax When Ōnoki later re-entered the battlefield, Akatsuchi responded to the Tsuchikage's rallying of the troops with a fearsome war cry. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Akatsuchi accompanies the Tsuchikage in his attempt to stop the Tobishachimaru from crashing into the Blood Prison. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years following the Fourth Shinobi World War, after meteors began frequently hitting the planet, a Kage Summit was convened. Akatsuchi accompanied the Third Tsuchikage to it. New Era Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi attended a Kage Summit alongside Kurotsuchi in Konohagakure, where the pair learnt of a potential threat to the world from Sasuke. Later, after an attack from missing-nin took the lives of several Iwagakure citizens, Ōnoki began research on the Akuta. While Akatsuchi and many were impressed by the creatures at first, their unstable nature cause for alarm, making Kurotsuchi, as the Fourth Tsuchikage, to reject her grandfather's proposal. Sarada Uchiha Arc Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi accompanied Kurotsuchi to another Kage Summit in Konoha. Versus Momoshiki Arc For the Five Great Shinobi Countries sponsored Chūnin Exams in Konoha, Akatsuchi accompanied Kurotsuchi to the event, during which he stood guard over her. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, Akatsuchi was assigned to look over Ōnoki in Iwagakure as his advanced age caught up to him. Later, Kurotsuchi mysteriously disappeared, Akatsuchi helped in a cover story of her leaving the village for reconnaissance to keep the village calm. He then caught wind of five Konoha-nin sneaking into the village and decided to follow them. When he heard about their goal to find Ōnoki for help in dealing with some mysterious Iwa-nin that attacked Konohagakure and took their ally Mitsuki. Realising that their goals were noble and probably relating to Kurotsuchi's disappearance, Akatsuchi approached the genin to help them. He brought them to Ōnoki, who at first was delighted to see Boruto and Sarada again. Once they revealed their goal of finding Mitsuki however, Ōnoki's attitude suddenly changed, refusing to help them. As Akatsuchi and the genin begged the Third Tsuchikage to help, a group of Akuta appeared and surrounded Akatsuchi and the genin. Then, the creatures' handler, Kū appeared. He was revealed to be Ōnoki's son and in league with the elderly man, much to the horror of everyone else. As Ōnoki began explaining the nature of his plans and his genuine desire to protect people, realising that with his secret out in the open, he would have to accelerate his plans before the other Great Shinobi Countries learned. While Ōnoki told his son to gently takes the prisoners away, Boruto and the others chose to resist, and a fight ensured. As the battle escalated a massive column was knocked over towards Ōnoki. He was narrowly saved by Boruto, who then retreated while carrying the elderly man. As Akatsuchi desperately tried to escape the relentlessly attacking Akuta, he concluded that he had to tell Konohagakure the truth of the situation. He was saved by a mysterious Anbu, who quickly destroyed the Akuta, and just as quickly disappeared. Akatsuchi managed to find the Konoha-nin, but he was soon after captured by Kirara and the Akuta. He was soon brought back to the village and put with the rest of the captured villagers, but not before watching Kū usurp Ōnoki on the grounds that the Third Tsuchikage was too sentimental to see their plan through. After escaping his captors thanks to distraction from Shikadai, Akatsuchi stumbled his way through the village. He was later found by Sekki. Akatsuchi explained the situation and tasked him with rescuing the Third Tsuchikage as he was too injured to move anymore. Ultimately, he arrived after the battle was won, mourning the loss of Ōnoki who sacrificed himself to stop the Fabrications. Akatsuchi attended his funeral. Later, Akatsuchi joined Kurotsuchi to visit Konogakure to give an in-person thanks for all Konohagakure did for them. Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi attended a Kage Summit in Konoha at the Hokage building, during which the Kage bickered about topics concerning Konoha, leading to Kurotsuchi demanding Konoha to disclose all of its confidential information as the village's proof to peace by the next summit, and said Iwagakure would leave the Five Great Shinobi Country alliance if they didn't. After the demand, the summit ended. Kawaki Arc When Team 7 found a mysterious boy with connections to Kara, Naruto called forth a Kage Summit, with Akatsuchi joining Kurotsuchi as her bodyguard. As talks about the boy's fate began, it was unanimously decided to treat the boy with sympathy as they were no strangers to children being made into weapons (i.e. Jinchūriki). It was also agreed for the boy to live with Naruto, who would watch over him at all times. In Other Media Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Akatsuchi is a support-only character. Creation and Conception Kishimoto noted that for Akatsuchi's design, he simply took Ōnoki, and made him larger. Expounding on this, he noted that the nose shape he had created for the Tsuchikage, fit Akatsuchi as well, but noted that he did not intend for Akatsuchi to look like the Tsuchikage's child. Trivia * means "Red Earth". References de:Akatsuchi